1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object formation apparatus, a three-dimensional object formation system, a control method of a three-dimensional object formation apparatus, and a control program of a three-dimensional object formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various three-dimensional object formation apparatuses such as a 3D printer have been proposed. The three-dimensional object formation apparatus executes a formation process of curing dots which are formed by discharging liquid such as ink, forming a formation body having a predetermined thickness with the cured dots, and laminates the formed formation bodies to form a three-dimensional object.
In such a three-dimensional object formation apparatus, in order to form a colored three-dimensional object, a technology of forming an outer area including an outer surface of the three-dimensional object with a coloring liquid such as color ink and forming an inner area on the inner side (inside) with respect to the outer area with inside filling liquid has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2013-075390).
However, a formation process may be stopped due to insufficient liquid for forming the three-dimensional object during the execution of the formation process. Regarding the three-dimensional object formed through stopping and restarting of the operation, variations in a degree of curing of dots configuring the three-dimensional object are easily generated due to a factor of generation of variation in curing time for curing the liquid due to the stopping, compared to a three-dimensional object which is formed in a formation process without stopping. In this case, color unevenness, concavities and convexities, or a decrease in strength may be generated on the formed three-dimensional object and a possibility of a decrease in quality of the three-dimensional object may be increased.
In general, the volume of the inner area of the three-dimensional object is greater than the outer area which is a surface part of the three-dimensional object. Accordingly, a large amount of the inside filling liquid used in the formation of the inner area of the three-dimensional object may be necessary, compared to the liquid for forming other areas of the three-dimensional object. Thus, this leads to lack of the inside filing liquid during the execution of the formation process stopping the formation process, and accordingly, quality of the formed three-dimensional object is decreased.